Harvest Fair
The Harvest Fair was originally released in November 2017, and re-released in November 2018. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note:' this building gave during the Fall 2017 & 2018 seasons. 2017= Let's see why Alice and friends are so busy before the Thanksgiving! Help them get everything done and have a nice festive dinner after. 'Requirements 2017:' Level 25 'No timers!' You have 12 days to complete all the tasks. 'Rewards 2017: ' The more tasks you complete, the more gifts you receive: *Complete step 3 - Festive table *Complete step 8 - Festive Cottage (unique residence) *Complete step 12 - Harvest Fair (1750 , 1-2 and 1 every 8 hours) sc-harvest-fair-start.PNG sc-harvest-fair1.PNG|Harvest Festival 1 sc-harvest-fair2.PNG|Harvest Festival 2 sc-harvest-fair3.PNG|Harvest Festival 3 sc-harvest-fair-claim1.PNG|Don't forget to claim your first reward! sc-harvest-fair4.PNG|Harvest Festival 4 sc-harvest-fair5.PNG|Harvest Festival 5 sc-harvest-fair6.PNG|Harvest Festival 6 sc-harvest-fair7.PNG|Harvest Festival 7 sc-harvest-fair8.PNG|Harvest Festival 8 sc-harvest-fair-claim2.PNG|Don't forget to claim your second reward! sc-harvest-fair-reward2.PNG sc-harvest-fair9.PNG|Harvest Festival 9 sc-harvest-fair10.PNG|Harvest Festival 10 sc-harvest-fair11.PNG|Harvest Festival 11 sc-harvest-fair12.PNG|Harvest Festival 12 sc-harvest-fair-claim3.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-harvest-fair-reward3.PNG 'Quest steps:' Harvest Festival I *Collect profits from Administration 4 times *Collect profits from School 5 times *Collect profits from Post Office 4 times Harvest Festival II *Collect 15 Picnic Baskets (Family Restaurant) *Collect 56 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Collect 11 Candy Bars (Ask friends) Harvest Festival III *Collect 24 Nets (Japanese Apartments - drop 2 at a time) *Collect 52 Ropes (Textile Factory – Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) *Collect 9 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m) Harvest Festival IV *Collect 15 Icecreams (Cinema) *Collect 42 Invitations (Stationery Shop) *Collect 27 Lollipops (Coffee House) Harvest Festival V *Collect 15 Chisels (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 52 Saws (Colonial House) *Collect 49 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk) Harvest Festival VI *Collect 16 Toy Koalas (Summer Mansion) *Collect 57 Chewing Gums (Convenience Store) *Collect 12 Magnolias (Townhouse, Eastern House) Harvest Festival VII *Collect 12 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 6 Dresses (Tailor's Workshop - 1½h - can '''use items from inventory) *Collect 50 Ballroom Shoes (Shoe Shop) '''Harvest Festival VIII *Collect 9 UV Lamps (Bowling Alley) *Collect 12 Lenses (Electronics Plant – Web Camera - 24h) *Collect 75 Cleaning Sprays (Petrol Station - drop 1-3 at a time) Harvest Festival IX *Collect 9 Warm Scarves (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 44 Umbrellas (Subway Station) *Collect 14 Packs of Camomile Tea (Ask friends) Harvest Festival X *Collect 12 “Loveheart” Cakes (Candy Factory – Cherry Pie - 6h) *Collect 58 Coffee Cups (Bistro - do not drop every time) *Collect 49 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe) Harvest Festival XI *Collect 8 Fashion Magazines (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 18 Microphones (Pub) *Collect 18 Squibs (Recreational Cottage - do not drop every time) Harvest Festival XII *Collect 15 Pendants (Jewelry Shop) *Collect 12 Perfume Bottles (Fashion Boutique) *Collect 20 Air Balloons (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) by BlackRoseShelli - 12:28, November 21, 2017 (UTC) |-|2018= Harvest, what a great way to celebrate all year's work! �� Did you miss this quest last year? Now you have another chance to get the Harvest Fair! 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 11 days days to finish the quest. *''Bonus tasks have timers'' 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 5 Harvest Baskets collected: Harvest Truck, 10,000 *'Reward 2:' 20 Harvest Baskets collected: Greengrocer’s Shop (400 every 3 hours) *'Reward 3:' 50 Harvest Baskets collected: 15 *'Reward 4:' 90 Harvest Baskets collected: Cornucopia, 300 *'Reward 5:' 140 Harvest Baskets collected: 10 *'Reward 6:' 200 Harvest Baskets collected: Fruit Market (700 every 3 hours) *'Reward 7:' 300 Harvest Baskets collected: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Harvest Fair (1,750 , 1-2 every 8 hours) **'If you already have the Harvest Fair:' Fruit Farm + 15 Sc-harvest-fair-2018-rewards1.png|Harvest Fair Rewards Sc-harvest-fair-2018-rewards-alt.png|Harvest Fair - Alternate Rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +40 more Harvest Baskets collected: 20,000 , 500 *'Extra reward 2:' +50 more Harvest Baskets collected: +45 energy x3 *'Extra reward 3:' +40 more Harvest Baskets collected: 15 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' Sc-harvest-fair-2018-start.png|Harvest Fair Quest 2018 Sc-harvest-fair-2018-start-alt.png|Harvest Fair - Alternate Quest 2018 The Harvest Fair is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 300 Harvest Baskets. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Harvest Baskets. Sc-harvest-fair-2018-resident-task-window.png Sc-harvest-fair-2018-resident-task-complete-window.png All the tasks have a value. The number of Harvest Baskets you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 1, 2, or 3 Harvest Baskets for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with ). There is not a cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *However, if you delete a task, you will receive a cooldown timer of 3 hours. Timers DO reset automatically after getting a reward. *After getting a reward you get another round of tasks without having to wait. 'Bonus tasks:' The special citizens for the Bonus Tasks will walk around with a golden “?” bubble hovering over their heads. They also appear in the Task Window with a golden circle around their faces. Bonus citizens tasks appear in a golden window. Sc-harvest-fair-2018-bonus-resident-task-window.png Sc-harvest-fair-2018-bonus-resident-task-complete-window.png Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 2, 4,or 6. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 5 Harvest Baskets, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Golden Harvest Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 175 Magic *2nd place: Silver Harvest Cup - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 140 Magic *3rd place: Bronze Harvest Cup - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 105 Magic *4-6th places: 40 *7-10th places: 30 *11-15th places: 25 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 Sc-harvest-fair-2018-1st-prize.png|1st Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-2nd-prize.png|2nd Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-3rd-prize.png|3rd Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-4-6-prize.png|4-6th Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-7-10-prize.png|7-10th Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-11-15-prize.png|11-15th Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-16-20-prize.png|16-20th Place Sc-harvest-fair-2018-21-25-prize.png|21-25th Place Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Special Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests